


pacific

by shonenlesbian



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shonenlesbian/pseuds/shonenlesbian





	pacific

i want us to have a beach day  
where all three of us go  
on an empty beach  
and we sit  
we don’t swim  
(the water isn’t very warm)  
we don’t talk  
(there is nothing that needs to be said)  
we just lie there  
and we exist  
the gentle sounds of the sea  
whispering to us  
and we would listen to her  
and we would be peaceful  
there wouldn’t be anymore pain or hurting  
no more stress. no more fear.  
the breeze would blow all of our troubles away.  
no more heartache  
no more bad times,  
our problems would sink into the sand.  
and we would be happy


End file.
